ultimofandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Blown-To-Bits
Mr. Blown-To-Bits (The Bus Gas Explosion Man) is the seventh chapter in Karakuri Dôji Ultimo. Statistics *'Cover Characters:' Ultimo and Yamato Agari *'Cover Tagline:' "The Summer Of Japan. The Summer Of Ultimo." *'Page Tagline:' "Yamato's Best Friend, Rune. The One Who Appears Before Him Is...An Envoy Of Evil." *'Ending Tagline:' "His Resolution Is Decided. The Two Of Them....Soar!!" Plot Rune Kodaira heads out to find Yamato to tell him that someone is trying to hide the existence of the Karakuri Dôji, unaware that it is Regla who is behind it. Out of no where, Rune hears Jealous say his name and he nervously responds by asking who's there and how he can help him. Rune is startled when he sees a horrific and greatly broken Jealous, who states that he can see Rune's past and future, and the darkness, along with the swirling envy in his heart as he opens his chest. The next day, as Yamato goes to Senjo Academy as if nothing has happened, he remembers last night and his meeting with the masters of the good dôji. After he stopped arguing with them and thinks that he still can't trust them, Yamato realized that it's late and that he should go home. When he does return home, hoping the dôji would have returned it to normal, only to find that his apartment is still in shambles and the two holes Ultimo made. He notes the neighbors had been evacuated and the "caution" tape, which means that the police and fire department has finished their investigations. He recalled what Shin Ekoda said about how it is not easy to turn everything back to normal, and wished a dôji that specialized in construction existed, but it isn't practical to expand such a large amount of power. Yamato thinks that despite everything being so surreal, he knew he has worse and harsh reality awaiting him - his mother, Fushimi Agari. When she arrived, Yamato was surprised at how she just smiled and made small talk, contrasting to his original thoughts and freaking him out. Before he could say anything, she pushes him in a fancy car that was waiting by the curb, making him feel like he was being kidnapped. However, Yamato knew that he couldn't live at his destroyed home anymore, and was taken to a luxurious high-rise condo, but knowing they don't have savings or insurance, he speculates that his mom woke a Realtor in middle of the night to get this room. Without a mistake about it, Yamato realized that she took the 100 million yen before the police showed up, but didn't tell or ask Yamato where the money came from. To his relief, he was left alone, but once the night ended the investigation of the site resumed and the police asked Yamato a lot of questions. He knows there was no point to it because once they discover the truth, Regla, a "creepy" dôji, would step in and act by manipulating people's memories, such as the media reporting nothing even though the residents of the apartment complex claimed to have seen a "flying child". Returning to present day, Yamato knows the only thing he can do is to keep the Karakuri Dôji a secret to protect those he cares about. As he was about to go in school, he is suddenly painfully punched by Hibari Oume, who saw that he was depressed and wanted to cheer him up. He is then greeted by Kiyose Matsumoto and Akitsu Otake, who only comments that he is still alive, calling him "Mr.Blown-To-Bits" and thought the bus bomb got him. Confused, Yamato inquires about the "tongue twister", to which she reminds him about the bus accident and that his house blew out by a gas explosion. Yamato then realizes that "gas explosion" is a cover up story to what really happened last night as Otake walks pass him, saying he must have done something bad to deserve them. Angry, Yamato asks her if she is looking for a fight, but Akitsu suddenly comments that Rune didn't come to school yesterday. Yamato is shocked that Rune didn't go to school, but Akitsu, knowing he never missed school before, interrogates Yamato and asks if he had done something to Rune and threatens to kick his butt if he did. Yamato tries to defend himself by saying he thought Rune went to school. Kiyose gasps, surprised that Rune wasn't with him all day since the two are usually together. Out loud, Hibari believes that the disappearance of Rune might have something to do with the "flying kid" she saw yesterday, causing Yamato to look at her frighteningly. Inwardly, Yamato is nervous that his cover has been blown already and tries thinking up excuses, but has trouble lying. Luckily, Rune appears and shrugs his absence off by saying that she must have imagined it, as there was smoke everywhere and that he didn't see anything, and that kids can't fly. Yamato happily thanks Rune in his head as Otake asks if he is okay to come to school, to which Rune reassures that incident only shook him up, but confuses Yamato, as he wonders why he's keeping the dôji a secret. From behind, Makoto Sayama also joins the group, asking why they are gathered here, causing Yamato to be ecstatic to see her, even though he is lost for words around her. She tells Yamato that it is too bad about last night, but she's glad he is not hurt from his "accidents" and then quickly leaves with Oume, Otake, and Matsumoto for class. Yamato notices that she avoided eye contact with him, which makes him believe that last night may have shook her up despite how calm she was acting. Once they are gone, Rune says that there's nothing Yamato can do about nor an explanation for what he did, to his horror that Rune knew about "that". Rune relieves him by saying he was talking about missing Sayama's party. He then asks Rune why he didn't tell them about the Karakuri Dôji, to which he says that they shouldn't discuss about it now, but explains that he could only imagine that bad things would happen if he did and says that they can keep it a secret between them, even "if" he was nobody special. In class, Yamato wonders if and why Rune is acting different, but thinks that it's better if he can keep his distance from everyone. Meanwhile, K asks Vice if it's all right to leave the Six Perfections be and says if they don't make a move, the Six Perfections will grow stronger and worries that "those two" had already sealed their pledge. However, Vice only barks at K for giving out orders and explains to him that the reason he is refraining from doing anything is because he won't be acting until he is fully fixed, and the stronger good gets, the stronger evil gets as well. At Senjo Academy, Hana Koganei, a 5 year old girl, appears and asks a security guard if Yamato is in school, but the guard doesn't know who she means until she describes Yamato as "tall and looks like an idiot". The guard then understands who she meant and asks if she's his sister, but Hana tells him that she's an only child. The guard inquires where Hana's parents are, since she shouldn't be alone, but she says that her teacher told her that her parents are dead. The guard expresses sympathy for the girl and thinks about calling the police, but she says that if Yamato is there then she would go in. The guard tries to stop her, but Hana says it's all right and that she has someone with her, as something follows behind her, casting a large shadow, shocking the guard. In class, Yamato senses that someone is calling out his name, only to claim to his imagination and goes to sleep, but he is interrupted by Hana, who is yelling at him through a window to come outside. At first, he wonders how a child could be standing outside a third-floor window, but discovers that she stands on top of the evil dôji that represents the deadly sin of gluttony- Edile, to all of his friends and classmates' shock. While pretending to be asleep, Yamato contemplates how he tried protecting his secret, but in vain, as they show up at his school. He wonders how a child could be evil and how dôji choose their masters as his friends question him about the pair outside. Hana continues yelling to get his attention and then pauses for a second before quickly guessing if Yamato was making fun of her because of her age, and commands Edile to destroy the school's gym, to show him how she treats people who make fun of her. Fortunately. the gym was empty, but she tells Yamato he can't play "possum" and demands that he calls Ultimo or she'll crush him where he is. She also says that he is replaceable and that Ultimo is their only goal, causing Sayama to wonder if Ulitmo was the boy from yesterday. Yamato calmly begins smirking and insults Hana about how attacking him at school was pathetic while thinking that he knew that one day his friends would find about it, but he didn't think it would happen so soon. He only kept the dôji secret from everybody to protect them, but with all that's happening right now, there is no point in keeping it a secret anymore. Unable to ignore her any longer, Yamato confidently calls Ultimo, who quickly appears in a flash. Yamato asks him to show them the fruits of their vow, thinking how he's going to beat them and then disappear before everyone. Character in Order of Appearance * Rune Kodaira * Jealous * Yamato Agari * Ultimo * Koun Shakujii (flashback) * Shina Machi (flashback) * Hiroshi Kumegawa (flashback) * Shin Ekoda (flashback) * Musashi Murayama (flashback) * Yoichi Oizumi (flashback) * Fushimi Agari (flashback) * Hibari Oume * Kiyose Matsumoto * Akitsu Otake * Makoto Sayama * K * Vice * Hana Koganei * Edile Trivia * Yamato's desk has "I ♥ Sayama" engraved on it. * May 6, 2012 is a Sunday, making it illogical for Yamato and his classmates to be in school. Category:Chapters